The Wrath of Seven
by flyingconverselol
Summary: The Garde's spirits have been dampened. Eight is dead and Ella has been kidnapped. Hope rises among them when Marina discovers something new. It's time to avenge Lorien. It's time to be stronger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

*Marina*

We rush through the damp forests. Mogs are yelling. I numbly follow Six, a hollow feeling in me.  
"C'mon...just...a...lil...more,"she pants. We jump into the boat and gun it.  
I press my hands to Nine's wounds and heal him. He nods at me grimly in thanks.  
We're off across the swamps. I try to ignore every alligator out there.  
"How will we get back to Chicago? Our passports and shit are all back there!"Nine says in frustration.  
I listen to the two of them argue.  
"He wouldn't be dead if you hadn't urged Five to attack you! Are you a moron, or what?"Six asks.  
Nine readies a comeback.  
"ENOUGH!"I scream. The icy feeling is back. It spreads throughout me to the lake. Six and Nine quiet down and they stare at me.  
I stare at the swamp. Its frozen solid. "Sorry,"I say softly. I really need to control my new legacy.  
Six stares at me nervously. "Better not make you mad, right?"she laughs.  
Nine sighs. "Yeah. Sorry Marina. I gotta pull my shit together."  
"We're going to run across the swamp to the airport. We can just sneak in. We're probably screwed for security anyway."I say.  
Six and Nine nod.

Nine and I grab a hold of one of Six's hands. I freeze the lake so we have a clear place to run.

A single tear trickles down my cheek as flashes of Eight appear in my head. Eight laughing. Eight smiling. Eight with cups of tea. Eight hugging me. Eight punching Nine. Eight, Eight, Eight.

"I'm so sorry,"Nine says quietly. With super speed, Nine and I are hauling Six along.  
"It wasn't your fault,"Six replies in a hoarse voice. I know she's been crying.  
"Yes. Yes it is. He didn't deserve to die. He was so much better than me. I can't-I can't believe it."Nine says in a rough whisper.  
"Nine, don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want it."I say, my eyes damp.

We all stop for a second as we see the old man's shack. As if some external force decided it, we all collapse into each other's arms and cry our eyes out. I cry the most. Heaving sobs that make Nine's shirt damp from his own sweat and my tears. Nine's eyes glisten from tears he hasn't shed. With puffy eyes, Six latches onto our arms and buries herself in our sorrowful embrace.  
"Next time,"Six says in a low voice, "Next time, Marina, you freeze that asshole up. He must pay."  
I grimace. "I promised if I saw him again I would take out his other eye. And I meant it."  
Nine flashes a dangerous grin. "When I see that fucking bastard I will pound his face in. Then Johnny boy will light him up."he says.

Six says, "We've gotta move." The three of us stand up and race to civilization.  
The tears are gone. Now is the time to avenge number eight.

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THE WRATH OF SEVEN, EVENTS AFTER THE FALL OF FIVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is John's POV. Thanks for the review! You guys should read . . 's stories. They're awesome.**

**Oh yeah, I will try to write some Nix...I'll make them get together later.**

I see Sarah, Sam, and MalcoLm. Adam and I take out the chests and pop them into the trunk of the car.

"Oh, John!"Sarah says in relief.  
She hurls herself into my arms and I catch her, a crazy smile on my face.  
"I love you,"she says.  
"So, so, so, much."I reply, grinning.  
Adam and Malcolm greet each other. Sam grins and thanks Adam.

"Ok, hate to break up the lovefest, but-we gotta go!"Sam says, jerking his thumb to the car. We climb in. "Where to?"Sarah asks, gunning it.  
"Washington D.C."Adam says. I cast him a side-long look. Mogs would reside in D.C?  
"Its where they live,"he says. I nod. "D.C. it is."  
Adam hesitates. "We've gotta destroy the vat-born. They train underground in the city. If we destroy them and the scientists, the army will be much smaller."

Sarah drives. She's an excellent driver, of course. Our passports in hand, we wait at the check-point.  
I wear Malcolm's thick-rimmed glasses, trying to seem unlike a wanted terrorist.  
The check-point officer peaks in, asks us a few questions, and then we're off.  
I squeeze my eyes shut. "Should I...look? Who died?"  
I think about the dream. Sam and Six last ones alive...

Sam gulps. Malcolm nods slightly. "Its time to know. Don't keep it from yourself."  
I pull up my jeans and look. One. Two. Three.

Then my newest scar. EIGHT.  
My eyes start to leak. Eight. The goofy guy who always made jokes and made us laugh. He's dead now.

"Its Eight,"I whisper. Sam stares at me in surprise. Out of all of the Loric guys, Eight welcomed Sam the most. Malcolm looks away. "Oh,"Sarah says. Adam looks apologetic and guilty. "I'm sorry,"he says. I nod, brushing away the apologies. Apologies won't bring my friend back. I wonder how Marina is taking it. Her and Eight were close. I feel especially bad for her because she watched him die.

I sigh. What kind of leader am I? Getting one Loric killed and another captured.  
"John, you did your best,"Malcolm says firmly.  
"Yeah, well, he died. That's the best. You know, in the end, only Sam and Six will be alive."I say bitterly.  
Sarah slams the pedal down and stops the car. Everyone turns to look at me.  
"What?"Sam exclaims in shock. I meet their gazes. "Well, uh. The dream Ella pulled me in to. Six and Sam were the last of the Loric resistance."I say.  
Sam gapes. "What?"  
"Its a lie. Just like Eight was supposed to die at Dulce."I say quickly.  
Our spirits have dampened even more as we remember.  
"Eight cheated death at Dulce with Marina's help. He paid for it."Sam says darkly.  
I shake my head. "No. That dream isn't real because Ella would never be the heir of Setrakus and she would never command the Mogs to kill you guys."I say.  
Their glances aren't reassuring. "I don't know...Ella is..."  
I throw my hands up. "Guys! How could you turn away from Ella like this? We're going to get her back. If we don't, Marina will kill us."  
I didn't know how literally that would mean until later.

We arrive at D.C. and check into a run-down motel.  
"Do you think we could ever turn the government to our side?"Sam asks.  
Adam snorts. "Man, how would we? We're just a couple of teenagers and one adult in their eyes. Not only did we lose half of the group, we've also got a wanted terrorist here."  
Sam sighs in defeat. "Yeah, ok. You're right."  
Adam nods. "Ok, so we're going to need to find the others. Then we'll trash those vat-born."I say.

Sarah's eyes widen. "What if Setrakus forces Ella to use her telepathy to find them? Or us?"  
I bite a curse back.  
"How the hell will we even find them?"Sam asks.

I sigh. "We need some sleep for now. We should figure it out later."  
"Could we write something online? We could put something like, 'Eagle Goode at 983-654-1963'. We could just write my dad's number."Sam says.  
I say thoughtfully, "Yeah, I know, but the problem is what if the Mogs track us through that? I mean, throughout my life, internet messages have been a big no-no. How many Lorics have died through it?"I counter.

Malcolm nods. "It could work. No one knows Eagle Goode besides Six."I say.  
"Just...do it."Sarah says tiredly. "We have to find them anyway. Setrakus is probably so busy looking through Ella's mind, he won't try to find us."  
"How about just leave it at Eagle G.?"Adam suggests.  
"I know how the searchers work. They look for last names that could have to do with the Loric. Like Hart. Or Smith. Or Goode. Even the numbers tip them off."Adam says.

Malcolm breathes a huge sigh.  
"Ok. Eagle G."  
Sam quickly types up something on the comment area about the explosion at John Hancock center.

EAGLE G: Eagle G. At 983-654-1963.

"Should I type in something like 'Maren Elizabeth, there was a horrible disaster at John Hancock. This is so devastating.' Make it seem innocent?"

Malcolm nods. "Yes. Good."  
He quickly adds this to the comment.  
then he sends it. Everyone lets out a breath we didn't know we were holding.

"Let's go to sleep. I'll take first watch,"I volunteer. No one argues.

I sit in the motel room, staring out the window.

"Hey, John,"a voice says softly. I hear footsteps padding behind me. Sarah smiles at me. She's wearing a simple tanktop and PJ bottoms.

"Go to sleep, Sarah. I'm fine."

She rolls her eyes, hands on hips. "Uh-huh. Sure. I see how tired you are."

I sigh, running a had through my dirty hair. "Yeah. You're right." She laughs and sits down next to me, hugging my torso. "Oh, I know. I'm always right."  
I raise an eyebrow at her. "A little full of yourself, huh? Have you been hanging around Nine too much?"

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and grins. Then it fades. She looks sad. "I'm sorry about Eight."

I grip the windowsill. "We all are,"I reply.

Sarah sighs. "John, I know you feel terrible and that Eight's death is your fault, but seriously, it's not. It's Five's. He killed Eight. He got Eight killed." she says. I shake my head quickly. "No! It's all me! I should have known that Five's weird behavior was all because of him being a traitor. I mean, what about burning the fields? Or never seeing a Mog before? That was obviously crap I should have seen and realized!"I say, frustrated.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. We all should have realized. Just because you're a leader doesn't mean you can't make mistakes. And this one's not on you. Don't beat up yourself. We're a team. Teams work together. Go to sleep, John. I'm watching."she says.

I start to protest, but Sarah lies my head in her lap and starts to sing. I fall asleep very quickly, thinking about how much of a fail I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nix soon!**

*Marina*

"Check it out!"Nine whispers. We're hiding in the baggage compartment. We took out someone's laptop and looked it up.  
The article by CNN read:  
John Hancock Center in Flames  
Six and I scanned through the article. When I'm finished reading, my heart drops. What if the others didn't make it? Where could they be?

Six scrolls through the comments, searching for some give-aways about the Mogs. Suddenly, she gasps.  
"'Posted at 6:39 yesterday by Eagle G.: Eagle G. At 983-654-1963. The devastation at JHC was horrible. Why would something like this happen? So sorry Eight died.'"she reads. I grab the laptop and read. Someone else commented on Eagle G.'s comment:  
PunkPrincess: Eagle G., eight ppl did not die. Read the article.

"Its them!"I say in amazement.  
I nod quickly.  
"Dead giveaway."Nine agrees.  
"Eagle Goode..."Six says in a daze.  
Nine and I look at her and laugh.

Six glares and whips out a phone. "Hi, Malcolm."she says.  
"Ok, that's great."  
"Amazing!"  
"Say Hi to them."  
"Its alright. Not your fault."  
"Yes. Five is a traitorous moron."  
"No problem. See you. We're headed to Chicago now."  
"Ok, bye."

I hate only hearing one side of a conversation.  
"So?"Nine asks impatiently.  
Six says, "They're in D.C. the Mogs live there. Its where they make their vat-born, their army."

Nine stares blankly at Six. I roll my eyes. "We can destroy their army without them fighting now!"I say, exasperated.

Nine grins. "Oohh."  
Six nods. "According to Malcolm, vat-born are created by scientists in, uh, vats."she says.

Nine yawns. "I'm going to sleep." Six sighs, looking weary. "I'll watch."

I shake my head, smiling. "No, I will." Six falls asleep without a word. I watch the two of them, both fast asleep.

Six sleeps on Nine's shoulder, a peaceful look on her face. She looks younger in her sleep, but then again, everyone does. A small smile is across her face, an arm slung over Nine's torso.

Nine sleeps on Six's head, drool coming from his mouth. I snicker. His hair is a crazy mess of dark strands; at least he cut it short. His arm is around her shoulders protectively. I sigh. They look adorable together.

We hear the announcement about the plane landing. We put the electronics back and turn invisible. We leave quickly, climbing over the seats and ignoring the passengers' slightly confused looks at the squeaky chairs.

Then we're out. Six breathes a sigh of relief. Finally. Nine grins. "You know, Marina, your flash freeze thing is gonna come in handy."he says. I nod.  
"Let's catch the next plane to D.C."Nine says.

"We are here, darlings!"Nine says. I laugh.  
"Sweetheart, where we going?"he asks, hands on hips.  
I stifle a giggle, which comes out as a snort.

Nine eyes me. "Gurl,"he starts.  
Six slaps a hand over Nine's mouth. "Just shut up."  
I roll my eyes. Six and Nine are hilarious. "Ok, so they're at La Playa Blanca Motel,"Six says.

"Do you think the Mogs are there? Can we trust this Adam -shit or what?"Nine asks.  
I'm surprised. Nine never asks for our opinions.  
"Um, we could trust him, right? I mean, he can't be lying about the whole 'mogs live here' and if he lies, we outnumber him."I reply. Six nods. "Yeah. We can beat his ass up."  
Nine shifts, his mood darkening. "Guys. If I hadn't been so egoistical and cocky, Eight wouldn't be dead."  
Chills run down my spine as we walk to the motel. "Don't do it again,"Nine warns.  
Eight's green eyes. Dark curls. Full lips. Goofy grin. My heart aches as I think about him. Eight. I Wish he was here.

'Do I look American enough?'he asks, grinning as he gestures at his outfit.

I shake my head. Oh, no, Eight. I'm missing him too much. He was important to me. Is important to me.  
"Hey, are you ok?"Six asks softly.  
I realize I have been crying.  
I shake my head yes. Six sighs. "If you need me, talk to me. Ok? Just...please. I want to help you, too. Don't keep the pain in you."  
I gaze at her tiredly. "What do you want me to say? I wish that bastard didn't want to kill Nine?"I say angrily.  
Six is silent.  
"Just...don't fall under depression. Please."

Nine, who's walking ahead of us, stops. "Uh, guys? We're here."  
My eyes widen as I see the scene before me. Behind the big sign proclaiming 'La playa blanca' is an entire army of Mogs. they surround the burning building.

Six grabs our hands and hauls us forward. They can't be dead, right? I mean, John has his Lumen, and he would never let Sarah or the rest die. There's shouts on the other side of the building. A dark-haired, pale boy raises his hands. The ground shakes as if he's moving the very earth. It radiates from him. Mogs are knocked over.  
"Hey! Adam!"I scream. The boy looks at us for a second. Someone blasts him. I cringe. What if I got him killed?  
We sprint over. John is helping the others get out of the fire. There are horrible burns all over an unconscious Sam and Sarah. I quickly heal Sam and Sarah. "Where's Ella?"I scream. Their eyes open. Nine and Six are fighting, their anger from Eight's death showing.  
I kneel next to Adam and heal him. There's a big burn across his chest, and blood trickles from a scratch on his head. "I'm sorry,"I say as he opens his eyes. He nods groggily. "S'okay, Seven."he replies.

"You know me?"I ask, surprised. He grins and stands up. He's at a head taller than me. "You know me?"

I smile sheepishly. "Uh, Malcolm. You're his superhero."

Adam blushes. "Uh, well. I guess, thanks?"  
I turn to the battle. I grin in triumph. Time to put my new legacy to use.  
I let the iciness flow from me. It surrounds me. I feel like I could freeze the entire world. Mogs scream in pain and fear as I let the icicles sharpen and impale them. Power and strength surge through me. I could tear the ground apart. I could AVENGE eight. At the thought of his name, the memories start coming. That flash of the sword when Five plunges it into Eight. I feel hollow from it. Numb from pain. I can't feel it anymore because I've felt too much.

I can feel the icicles. They are pulsing with an anger and a power and life that no one else can see but me. Where they are. What they can do. The ice is bursting to destroy the Mogs, and I let them free to destroy the ruthless, heartless Mogs. I have only one command-to kill.

I watch the icicles cause the Mogs become ashes. Their tortured scream disappears into the cold, bitter air.

I calm down and release my control over the ice. Its time to let go, I think.  
My ice begins to slowly melt.  
Around me, there's silence. Everyone is staring at me.  
"Whoa-"Nine begins.  
"That-"Six says.  
"Was-"Adam says.  
"AWESOME!"Sam finishes off with a wide smile.  
I blush from their praise.  
"I saw what you did last time. But this, this, this was amazing!"Six gushes.  
"New legacy rocks like hell!"Nine exclaims. John grins. "Good job. You killed, like, thirty Mogs. It was freaking incredible."  
"That was so cool,"Adam says. I thank them. I look at John. "Where's Ella?"I ask.  
John looks away. "She was kidnapped By Setrakus Ra."he replies quietly. I stare at him stonily, not believing my ears. "You what?"Six screams. Her scream radiates through my ears. Ella is kidnapped. What will they do to her? If they torture her, she will never be able to sleep again without those nightmares tormenting me.

"She was kidnapped."  
My whole world comes crashing down.

**how was that? so, a little bit of nix. I'll do more later**


	4. Chapter 4

**fourth chapter!**

**ella's pov**

I wake up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Its a relief to finally have escaped my nightmares.

"Ah, you are awake, my dear."a cruel and rough voice says. I gasp in surprise. Setrakus. I pinch myself, hoping this is just a very real dream.  
"Why am I here? Where am I?"I stutter. Setrakus pats me. I shudder. "Ella, you are my heir. When John found out, he left you in the burning building. The Mogs rescued you."he says.

Fear strikes through my heart. Did John really do that? He wouldn't. He would never. He was my friend.  
"No, he wouldn't,"I say bravely. Crayton wouldn't want me to succumb to this pathetic being. "He would. He is a coward. You are better than him and the others."Setrakus says.

I glare at him. "John would not. And even if he went crazy because of you, Sarah would never let him. What about Malcolm? Sam?"I ask.  
Setrakus smiles in a sickly way. I hate how he bares his teeth in this ugly, awful way. "Ella, you should rest. I will take away your nightmares. You deserve it."

Setrakus leaves, the metal door slinking closed behind him.  
I nestle into the silken sheets and the plush pillows.

John wouldn't. I have to convince myself of this. Setrakus is just saying this so I'll be on his side. And he's only being nice because he wants me to be his heir. I must not let him destroy me this way. I can make my own decisions. As I cry, I think of Marina and her kind and motherly smiles. I hope she is safe. I remember my entire Loric family, including Five.

I stand up quietly and try to pry the door open. I jump up and down and slam my shoulder into it. I wince. I use telekinesis to try to open it. I turn. Any other escape routes?  
I squint into the darkness and see two more doors. One of them is a closet, the other leads to a bathroom.  
I open the bathroom door and flip the lights on, feeling slightly uncomfortable in my old, musty-smelling clothes. They smell of sweat.  
I shrug and sigh. I might as well make use of the clothes Setrakus has.

They're all my size, at my current age. Twelve. I pick out a dress that looks the least elegant and doesn't have Mogadorian symbols. Maybe it's a style for Mogadorian women.

Or, a voice in my head says quietly, he's just getting you set for the luxuries you will have when you're queen.  
I shake my head of the thoughts. If he could find a way to force me to be queen, that is.

I scan the bathroom, my jaw dropping when I see a vent. Its small, but with telekinesis I could probably make it just big enough for me to fit through. That night, I stand on the bathroom counter and use telekinesis to lift up a heavy blow dryer and hit at the vent. The metal vent is aluminum. I slowly hammer at the wall.

White plaster litters the floor. Sweat drips from me. I listen for any Mogadorian thoughts. Just two guards outside my room.  
Slowly and surely, a yank a whole slab of the wall off and gently set it on the tile floor. I do a silent victory dance. I look around me. How do I get up?  
I haul a chair into the bathroom and set it onto the counter top.

I smile as I lift myself up into the vent. I change into a small child so I can easily crawl. Slowly crawling and reveling in my victory, I don't notice the red lasers doing a scan of the vents.

"Oh crap!"I whisper to myself in anger. I go back down as quickly as I can, narrowly escaping the beams. "All clear,"the mechanical voice says. I count how many times the laser beams come. Accordingly, the vents are scanned every ten minutes. I'll just have to make it out in those ten minutes. Immediately after one scan, I start climbing in. I skin my knees a few times and burn my palms. I ignore the angry red welts on my hands. Marina can fix those later. I peek my eyes through a vent opening and see a long hallway. The hallway is mostly empty besides a Mog pacing in the hall. If I can take the cannon...

As the Mog is turned away, I slowly lift the cannon up. I yank the vent open and pull the cannon in.

Yes! Score for Ella.

I blast at the ceiling above me from where the lasers are coming from. DON'T HIT ME DON'T HIT ME DON'T HIT ME. Maybe I can wave for help on the ceiling or something. I mean, I know I definitely wouldn't be on ground floor level of this Mog base monstrosity.

As the vents begin to shake and collapse, I hold on to a long piece of wire. I squeeze my eyes shut. "Let's go, Ella,"I whisper to myself. I feel myself being dragged down. Oh, no. So close, yet so far.  
My eyes open to Setrakus. Well, that went well, I think.  
Setrakus gives me a steely glare. "You will be tormented in your sleep, Ella. I expected better from you."he says disapprovingly. I glare back. "Yeah. Listen to you? My ass."I grin inwardly as I see Setrakus try to keep his rage in. This is the thing Six would probably say.  
"Take her back,"Setrakus says bitterly, shoving me in to the arms of two Mog soldiers. They grunt and take me away. Oh, joy.

**That wasn't very good, sorry about that**

**I love you guys! **

**Next is in Marina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER**

**i HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER AT HAND.**

**IN THE REVIEWS, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO HAVE NINE/SIX PAIRINGS, NO PAIRINGS, SAM/SIX, OR ANOTHER PAIRING. PLEASE TELL ME OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO DECIDE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT.**

*John*

Marina looks like she's gonna faint. Legacies come hard, but just by looking at her, I feel like she's going to get another legacy and blow up the world.  
"Marina...?"Six asks.  
"Be quiet,"she hisses.  
"Please, don't,"I say. Marina casts me a sidelong look, her anger gone. "Yeah. I won't. I'm not that out of control."  
I swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry, I truly am."I say.  
Marina takes a deep breath. "Let's move. We gotta go somewhere safe for now."  
We oblige. We grab one of the Mog's war vehicles and drive off.

Sarah comforts Marina. I hear her crying softly, muttering things like 'Eight...Ella...so sorry."

"Let's just sleep in the car for the night."Malcolm says softly.  
"I'm on first watch,"I say. Everyone except Marina nods mutely.  
"No, I am. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway,"she says quickly. I try to protest, but she just looks at me pleadingly.  
It dawns on me. She needs to have her time to mourn to herself. Pay her last respects to Eight.

"Yeah, OK. Wake me up, Marina."  
We decide when everyone's going to watch, and we fall asleep.

/=/

*Marina*  
I look up into the sky. First Adelina. Then Hector. Then Crayton. Now Eight and maybe Ella.  
Tears fall down my face. Pity me, Lorien, I think, something good for once. Help me, my planet. I can't help myself anymore.

I see the planet winking like a star. I feel like I could reach out to it. I could hold it in my palm.  
"Please help me,"I whisper.  
I sigh and lean back against a tree. I'm outside of the car, watching. "Bring him back to me,"I think.

I wish there was some way I could bring him back. Like I could bring him back from the dead. I wish I could for everyone. I basically did for Hector's mother. Why couldn't I for Crayton? Or Eight?  
I'm tired of the pain of losing people. I wish I could take a break from it for once. Before I know it, the sky lightens slightly.  
I sigh. Well, then.  
I wake John up. "Marina! Wake me up earlier next time."  
I nod silently and sleep on the seat.

"Marina...here. Over here, c'mon. I know you can find me." Its a voice I know very well. One I'm excited to hear.  
"Eight!"I call out. I start running across the meadow and the flowers. He walks in to view, handsome as ever. He wears a simple white shirt and dark jeans. He waves at me, grinning.  
"Hey, Marina!"he calls. I laugh as I jump into his arms. He hugs me, twirls me around, kisses my cheek.  
"Oh, I've waited for you,"he breathes.  
"Where were you?"I ask in a slightly hurt tone. He smiles at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come back earlier. But don't worry. I'm here now. With you."he replies.

I hug him. "Oh, whatever. I don't care. You're still everything to me."I reply.  
I look at him. "Eight, where are we?"I ask. He smiles at me. "Marina, we are on Lorien. She saved me. She kept me here to, ah, wait."he says.  
I laugh, breathing in the earthy smell and the flowers. Eight gathers me in his arms and kisses me. Its short and sweet, just how I would like it.  
"Marina, I should have told you before I left. I-"  
He's interrupted by the brewing storm. The wind whips around us. My hair flies around my face.  
Suddenly, Eight is flung away from me. He yells my name. "Eight!"I scream. Eight is pulled into the grasp of the horrifying, scarred face of Setrakus Ra.

"Marina,"he says, "I can give him back to you. Just give in. Then eight will be with you again."  
The ache in my heart is heavier than ever. I saw Eight. I kissed him. Then he was taken away from me. Again.  
"He could be at your side, Marina. Its no use to fight. Eight. He's good. You need him. I can give him to you, Marina."Setrakus says.

Tears run down my face.

"He can be brought back to life. I promise. Can't you see? He's here. All you need to do is decide to join me. Join Ella, too. She misses you so much. You are her best friend. And, she's already made her choice. Such a sweet girl. She wants to bring Two and Three back, too. It's possible."

"Say no, Marina,"his faint voice says. I lunge forwards. "Eight! Come back!"  
My screams grow louder as Setrakus starts to fade, a gruesome smirk across his face. "I see. Say good bye to your sweetheart, Marina. You have a choice. Remember that."

"Wake up! C'mon, wake up!"a voice says urgently.  
I'm jostled awake.

"Stop screaming, Marina, nothing happened,"a worried Six says to me. My teeth chatter and I wrap myself in a hug. "Oh. It was nothing, just a nightmare."

Everyone's staring at me in concern, even the newbie, Adam. "What about?"John asks. I shrug, trying to brush away my feelings. It felt so real...the weight of his arms on my shoulders, the pressure on my cheek when he kissed me. The adrenalin that coursed through my veins when I heard his sweet, lovely voice. My fear and sorrow and all of my feelings were real. Eight was with me in my dreams. After seeing him, kissing him, having him taken away was just that much worse and tormenting.

"Eight,"I say, looking away. Six lays a hand on me. I flinch. It's just like Five's touch. The touch on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me like that, Six."I say. She withdraws, worried. The air around us swirls with chilliness. "Get it under control, Marina,"Nine says disapprovingly. I glance at him. "Its hard. Its disorienting. Like there's an extra pressure on me if I don't let it go."I say. Nine nods. We fuel the car up. After much-needed sleep, it's all we can do to not rush off to rescue Ella.  
Everyone's quiet.  
"Oh, yeah. Here,"Sarah says. She hands out snacks, chocolate, and fresh sandwiches.

"Thanks,"I say as Sarah hands me one.

After a moment, I'm the first to speak. "I want to go back to Eight's body and get it."I say. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am. "Well, you should have said that when we were actually back in the everglades,"Nine says grudgingly. Six gives him a sharp look.

"You know, we seriously love you. We can't just let you go. Nine and I are still sorta healing. Mentally. We're exhausted. I don't know if its your new legacy or not, but you're not that tired. And everyone else is tired. Plus, how do you the Mogs didn't take him?"she says.  
I shrug. "What about...Sam? Are you tired?"

Sam shakes his head. "I could kill an army,"he says. I smile weakly. "There you go. Some spirit, finally."  
"Don't you think its kinda stupid, though. You escape, then you go back. Why didn't you just camp out there?"Sam asks. Malcolm finally says, "Kids, I don't think you should do this."

I sigh. "Malcolm, with all due respect, I just had one of the most important people torn away from me. I'm not really crazy about heading into danger again, too. But I seriously just realized I need that body. And you know, if we find One, Two, or Three's body, we'll keep that too. I think John and I can fix this...we can bring back the original elders."I finish.

Everyone's grinning for the first time. "Are you serious?"John asks.

I gulp. Trying not to feel like a guilty person. What am I doing? These are my friends. I can't give them up to go on a wild goose chase for Eight and Ella! But...I miss her...and Eight...What the heck? Ella would never join Setrakus. It's worth a shot. Now I can bring her and Eight back...I have to trust myself.

I nod. "Remember what inheritance we have."I say. John shrugs. "Worth a shot."

I grin. "All in favor?"I ask.

"All in favor."  
"So what will we do?"Nine asks impatiently. John gives him a devilishly insane grin. "Oh, Nine. You don't know what we have in store for you. Time to pull out the big guns, Nine."  
Nine whoops. "Hell yeah! Who's ready to kick those bitches' asses?"

Six rolls her eyes and nudges him in the ribs. He fakes pain and grins at her.

Am I really willing to give them up for Eight and Ella...and maybe Two and Three?

Do I really have the guts to do this? To go neck in neck with the most powerful Mogadorian of all time?

I squeeze my eyes shut. Too late. I'm going to have to succeed, no matter what.

I have to get Eight back. We need him. _I _need him.

**I'M GOING TO ANNOUNCE THIS AGAIN!**

**IN THE REVIEWS, TELL ME IF YOU WANT NINE/SIX PAIRING, SAM/SIX PAIRING, NO PAIRING, OR ANOTHER ONE. **

**I REALLY WOULD LIKE YOU TO NOT CHOOSE JOHN/SIX SINCE HE IS ALREADY WITH SARAH. I DON'T BELIEVE JOHN GIVES OFF THE IMAGE OF SWITCHING BETWEEN GIRLS JUST LIKE THAT.**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT.**

**-FLYING CONVERSE LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry for not updating on the weekend. I was busy**

***watching anime***

***guilty look* :)  
my friend Cathy the bunny lady isn't helping me update**

**she loves lorien legacies too**

**She hasn't read fall of five so no spoilers!**

**:)**

*Ella*

I tried not to sleep at first. but then it became too much, and sleep took me away in its grasp.

I stand before everyone. I'm the queen. They bow before me, groveling at my feet. I turn my head at the sound of a sharp clang that disturbs the absolute silence. Marina stands to the side, head tilted as she studies me. She is older, with eyes a cold and icy blue color rather than her original kind, solemn eyes. Chains are around her arms. She must've been taken after her huge battle. She's barely standing. The long gash against her torso is nothing but a scar, but the tell-tale blood stains prove how much she fought. There's a million cuts and scrapes littered across her arms. A long cut Is along her cheekbone across her nose. "Ella, you've come so far. Look at you! A queen among people! "she laughs, her hands spread wide. There's a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Ella. You are such a fair and good queen. "she says in a tone I know that she must be acting. This is not Marina. Marina would never praise me for killing my own kind. For ruling people as heartlessly as Setrakus Ra. Someone comes to stand next to Marina. "I've been disgusted with you at the start, "he says. My eyes want to widen, but I stare at him emotionlessly. Nine is in worst condition than Marina. His right arm is limp at his side, his left ankle twisted in some gruesome way. "I can't believe you, your majesty, "he's sarcastic and his voice drips with venom. "You know, I actually liked you once. My little baby sister. Something like that. Marina told me you actually wanted to marry me. Is that the most ridiculous thought or what? Shit, your mind is screwed up like that. Crazy weird you don't seem to realize. Go head, kill me. MY QUEEN. "he says with a feral snarl. Marina looks at me with no expression. She listens to Nine speak, her mouth twitching at the corners into a smile. She's laughing at me! Outrage from both of them overwhelms me. "FIVE!"I shout. The Lorien stands at my side. "Yes, Queen?" "Execute them. "I say. Nine sneers at me while Marina looks at me with disappointment. "I thought you were better than that, Ella, "Marina's last words are before she dies. I'm shocked into silence. I thought you were better than that, Ella. /=/ "You're up, heir! How was the dream, eh?"an ugly Mog asks, setting the pitcher of water and the plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns down. I waft the smell to me, trying to detect poison. "There's nothing. The beloved leader would never want you dead,"he says seriously. I shrug and drink the water first. I peak past the Mog. The door's closed. I sigh in disappointment. The Mog grunts when I'm finished and takes everything away. They're probably afraid I'll try smashing the plate over their heads or something. As the Mog leaves, I keep the metal door open with telekinesis, but the door starts beeping. The Mog comes back, glares, and slams the door shut. I groan. "Marina? You out there...anywhere?" I sigh. Nope.

Marina never knew the complete truth about...my nightmares. One, I was never really in control of my body in a dream. I was a bystander, watching the queen destroy people and kill the Loric. Two, I felt like sometimes I wanted the events to happen. Like, when Nine spoke, I was filled with anger and despair while Queen Ella didn't seem to care. I wish Crayton would help me.

I slump against the bed comforter. Crayton died, Marina helped me. Then I find out I'm not and elder. That it was all a lie. I wish I could tell Crayton that he was not a coward, that he was the bravest person in the universe. Then I'm taken away after a series of horrid and everlasting death scenes. I feel like I'm dead and still in my nightmares. I would definitely consider this as a nightmare. I hate how Setrakus Ra is pretending to be caring and all of that crap. It annoys me. I wish he would just cut the crap and put me in a dungeon so I could hate him even more than I already do. The one good thing about being the 'heir' is that I'm treated right. No crappy and stale food for me. The good thing about not being Loric is I don't have the scars. I wonder if anyone died. I squeeze my eyes shut. Sam and Six, the last of the Loric. That was my worst nightmare yet, besides seeing Marina killed. I remember seeing John in some misty form in the crowd. He had looked at the execution and me with absolute horror and disgust. The way he looked at Five, the traitor. Maybe Setrakus is right. John ditched me. That wouldn't do any good to him, though. Giving me away would just prove surrender.

John knows from the dream that that's true. "Ella, "the door slams open, jarring me from my thoughts. Its Setrakus Ra. "I'm very disappointed about yesterday, do you understand? That should not happen again, heir,"he says. I roll my eyes. "I'll displease you all I want, Setrakus. I'm sure Adamus would do the same. I'm not surprised he betrayed you. You're such a vile race, you know? I can't believe you, torturing and conquering people. What's the point? If you think I'm going to help you after taking me away from my planet, killing my friends, then you're so far from wrong I'm wondering if you have a brain at all! "I snarl. Its the speech that Six would approve of. "You will learn to become the heir. If you do not...I think you would like to see this, "he says. He snaps his fingers. Two beds are brought it. I can tell from the outline under the blanket that they're people.

Setrakus pulls the blanket back from the first. I see the face. Its a young girl, maybe a little older than me. She has reddish brown hair and freckles. Setrakus pulls up the blanket to reveal scars on her ankle. I gasp. There's the Loric number one and two. "You evil beings! You vile creatures! "I scream and sob at the same time. I scramble backwards, not wanting to see the second body. I'm held in place and forced to watch. The boy is young, too. He looks about fourteen. He has a shock of light brown and blond-ish hair that goes right below his ear. He's handsome, with angular features and a small scar on his top lip. His face looks peaceful, but it scares me to see him. He has three scars. Loric numbers one, two, and three.

"Why? "I ask, crying. "Why would you do this?" The Mogs are vile to not only kill the Loric, but keep the bodies unburied, too! "Watch,"Setrakus Ra says. He brings out a machine that scans heartbeats. The scientist Mogs set it up, then show me the screen. I watch the steadily changing line in absolute disbelief. I gasp.

They're both alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**I HONESTLY WANTED TO CRY WHEN I WROTE THIS...SO I'M SORRY...**

*John*  
So, they're off to find Eight's body. Marina, Sam, and BK have her chest. I'm praying to Lorien that Marina is right. Eight's not dead, I think.  
The scars are a lie.

Everyone else is planning to destroy the tunnels the Mogs live in here in D.C.  
Adam drew a map of the wide expanse of tunnels, which is underground the library of congress to the state border of Virginia.  
"This thing is huge, man,"Nine complains.  
"Where do you think Ella is?"I ask.

Adam shrugs. "There's the main bases like New Mexico. There's also the one in West Virginia. That's where she might be. And, she could be in the tunnels."  
Six says, "It's too risky to blow them up with bombs or something."  
"Well, we could probably just go into the tunnels and just shoot."

"This is a crappy idea."Sarah says. "We should wait until the others come back. For now, Six and two others could go explore."  
"Well, Adam, obviously,"Sam says.  
"Let me go,"Nine says.  
Malcolm sighs.  
I nod. "Yeah. Nine should go,"I say.  
Sarah and Sam shrug while Six glares at me. "Hello? Are you stupid? Have you seen what Nine did? No, he's not coming."  
Nine looks offended and guilty at the same time.

"Six, I'm really sorry. I was an idiot. You think you're upset about his death? I have it worse. The guilt and the pain and all of it is piling up on top. It kills me to finally realize that it's all my fault that he's dead. I know you probably think I really don't care. You think I just want to fight. But I really want Ella to come back to us. She's like a little sister to me,"he says.

Everyone is silent. Nine..cares.

Six studies him. Nine's eyes are downcast, like he's ashamed of himself for talking so passionately about the Loric.

"I'm sorry,"Six says. Everyone turns to her, surprised. Six is SORRY?

"I've been tough on everyone. But it's just because I'm hurting inside. I hate how we've lost so many. Katrina, Eight, Ella. Even Five. So, yes, Nine you can come."Six finishes. Nine's face slowly splits into a grin. "Thanks so much, Six,"he says. Six nods quickly before grinning. "Oh, you better not mess up,"she says.  
Nine salutes her, nodding.

"Hey, sweetheart, when are we going?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, NINE!"

/=/

*Marina*

"Oh, what the hell! What if there's a ton of Mogs surrounding the area?"Sam asks, panting as he runs across the sheet of ice I have created.  
"We will see if they are there. Their numbers, etc. I believe we could sneak up on them and kill them all. Right now Setrakus is preoccupied with keeping Ella hostage so he will not be here,"I say.  
My heart pounds. I have to fight to bring Eight and Ella back. Are my healing powers enough? It's probably just random heart-starting supplies that the Mogs would use to bring Eight back.  
I gently stop Sam and BK as we arrive at the area where Eight died.  
"There's no one here,"Sam whispers, confused. I sigh. "Wait. I'll be right back."  
I silently walk around the vicinity, searching. The air around me is chilly as I prepare to launch crystals at any Mogs that come. I look around. There's a Mog ship around somewhere probably. As I continue looking, I wonder if Setrakus made the ship invisible or something.  
My foot hits something that feels much like glass. I gasp. Eight's body is still in the ice, perfectly preserved.  
Tears leak from my eyes as I look at him. He looks like he's sleeping...  
"Get away from the body,"a voice says. I look up. My eyes narrow. My breathing turns shallow, and I feel like I'm going to explode from rage. The air swirls around me. I pour all of me strength into my telekinesis. Five is launched back, but he stops himself with his telekinesis.  
"Didn't I tell you I would fucking take your eyes out if I saw you again? You have some nerve, you son of a bitch!"I snarl, my voice scaring even myself. I sound inhuman. Incapable of feeling. I could kill Five in a flash in cold-blood without caring.

Five steps back, looking sort of scared. "Ella, please come out,"Five says.  
Ella arrives, tears in her eyes.  
My eyes widen. Fury runs through my blood like venom. I scream in rage at him as small electric shocks seem to run through my body, enpowering me.  
A mountain of jagged icicles split the ground, rising up from the earth.  
"Stop! Marina, please!"Ella cries. I ignore her cries and let the ice crawl up Five's body. He throws me back with telekinesis, screaming in agony as the ice claims his legs.  
"Moron,"I say, wiping something trickling down my jaw.  
"Marina, please,"Ella sobs.  
My attention snaps onto her. "What?"I shout, "You don't want this bastard to pay after what he's done to Eight?"  
Ella cries, sobbing. "No! Setrakus revived Two and Three. He forces me to watch him torture them, and then they get healed. It's a terrifying cycle. Please, if you give in, it won't happen to them! They're my friends, but they hate me now because Setrakus told them I commanded the Mogs to torture them!"she says, her body overcome by wracking sobs.

I'm stunned. Two...Three...tortured? Oh my gosh. Setrakus is so cruel. So so so cruel. How could he torture poor, defenseless children? It is...devastating and quite disgusting. I am absolutely horrified. I loathe that son of a bitch. That stupid bastard.

I whip around to face Five again, unleashing a death glare on him. "Tell me, where are Two and Three now?"I ask.  
"I didn't come to fight you, Marina, but I will,"Five says in a low tone.  
Ella cries, "Marina! Don't do it!"  
Do what?  
Suddenly, the ice melts off of him. He stands up, then lifts his hand. His hand becomes engulfed with a flame. Wait no, his hand BECOMES the flame. My eyes widen. How...?

Five grins at me, a shadow on his face. "The Mogs have a little something called Eternal Flame. I keep it with me now. VERY useful." I glare at him. How am I going to beat him now.  
"I have one request Marina. Listen to Ella, please,"he says. I stare at him.  
"What do you want, Ella?"I ask. The small and young girl I knew as my friend replies with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Marina."  
Her hand flies out. I'm struck with her telekinesis. "Ugh!"I grunt, my body slamming into the tree. I try to shield myself with telekinesis. Then my ice, but it's shattered by Five, who launches a fireball at me. Then I realize. Both Ella and Five are battering me with their combined efforts. My vision is blurry from the overwhelming pain. I strain and urge myself to reach Eight. If I bring him back to life...what if it doesn't work? What if Setrakus is right that only he can bring back Eight? I have to try.  
I resort to one last thing.  
"SAM!"I yell out at the top of my lungs. "BK!"  
They come crashing through the trees to me. Sam gasps. I know I like terrible. Then he sees Five and Ella.  
"ELLA!"Sam yells. He looks very upset.  
"Sam, I'm so sorry...I have to..."  
"You have a choice, Ella! Help me and come back with us."  
Ella sobs. I hear her crash to the ground.  
I grit my teeth, rising on shaky feet. My face is downcast.  
"Listen to me, because I'm going to say this once."

All eyes turn to me. BK shrinks from his giant monster form.  
"I'm not going to cuss you out, Ella. I'm going to make sure you don't suffer anymore. And Two and Three. I'm going to make sure I rid every single Mog on this planet, besides Adam. I will destroy anyone who gets in my way."

Air chills around me, even stronger than before. I stand atop of Eight's ice shield, studying him.  
"I'm going to make sure that Lorien rises again. And I'm going to make sure Mogadorians fall. And so will you, Five."  
Using my telekinesis, a bring a massive wave crashing down on Five. It's so abrupt and swift, Five has no way to stop it. Once the water hits the ground all around him and Five himself, I freeze the water. And freeze and freeze and freeze. The temperature drops very very quickly.  
"BK,"I point at Ella, then motion towards BK's back.  
Ella is looking at me, frightened. "Marina, please-"

"SHUT UP!"I roar. I slam another ice wall up, surrounding Ella but creating small air holes.  
"Where are Two and Three?"I ask Ella.  
"I'm not sure! But it was cold and foggy...and I think I heard people speaking Russian."Ella replies.  
I nod. Good.  
I grin. Five isn't able to touch his stupid eternal fire crap.  
I laugh.  
"There, Five, is what I call Eternal Ice!"I say.  
I smile. Then I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I focus on parting the ice, leaving a path for me. It's difficult, but I manage to reach Eight's body.  
Gently, I lift him up.  
"Where's my chest?"I asked. Sam brings it to me, anxiously asking, "You think he'll be OK?"  
I shrug, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry, Sam."

I unlock my chest, then sift through the contents. I curse.

"Hey, Marina! I stole some supply thing that the Mog scientists used. I heard them. They said the liquid helps re-start the body system again."

I smile eagerly and take it from her. "Are you sure...?"I ask.  
Ella shrugs. "I'm pretty sure...you should try healing him first."  
I nod, pressing my hands to his chest. I shut my eyes, focusing, waiting for their familiar stream of iciness flow through my hands. I wait patiently.  
Nothing. After two more tries, nothing happens still.  
I groan, grab the liquid, and trickle it into Eight's mouth. My heart pounds in anticipation, sweat beading off of my forehead despite the cold.

One drop. Two drops. Three drops.

My heart almost bursts out of my chest as I watch those long, dark eyelashes flutter slightly. He shifts. I press my ear to his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart getting stronger.

As I look up at him, tears collect around me eyes. A burst of emotion fills my heart. Hope and love and need. I need Eight. Impulsively, I lean down and press my lips to his cheek gently.  
His eyelids lift slowly.

Revealing those brilliant green eyes I've come to love and miss so so so much.

My heart shatters when I hear his next three words with confusion radiating from his emerald eyes.

"Who are you?"

**SO EIGHT'S BACK. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY...**


	8. Chapter 8

**here is the chapter! it's short, and definitely not my best writing. hope you like it**

*Ella*

We're headed back to the others as runaways on an airplane again.  
Marina is heart-broken. Eight isn't acting like the Eight we knew. He's still goofy and always smiling, but he's quiet and silent much of the time, too. Sam says she's silent even more than she was when Eight was alive.

When I asked her why, she replied, "What's the point of really finally having him again...when he's not the Eight I know? I look at him...and I remember...the real Eight. I look at him, and I'm hurt."

It hurts me to see her like this.

And then Two and Three. So that's the reason why they don't even remember their own Cepans. They did remember the crisis us Loric are in, though.

The guilt is eating me up. Usually I turn to Marina to help me, but she's going through emotional depression. So now all I have is Sam. He's tired, but he's supportive. It doesn't matter.

I wince, hoping Setrakus won't kill them.

"He won't kill them. Two and Three are the bait that Setrakus needs to get you back. The thing is, I'm very sure it's a trap. He's confident that he'll capture you,"Marina says, as if reading my mind.

I look at her. Her head is propped up on her knees, her face emotionless and a hand tracing her palm.

My eyes dart towards Eight when I see him shift. He looks slightly guilty, as if it's his fault he can't recall anything about Marina. He hesitates, his mouth opening, before snapping shut. What can he do? Tell Marina he's sorry?

"Uh, Marina, can I...talk to you?"he asks quietly. "Alone?"

Marina watches Eight cautiously before slowly rising from her spot, wincing slightly from sitting so long. She follows him.  
I look at Sam. "What do you think they're talking about?"I ask. Sam shrugs, rubbing BK's belly. "Who knows?"  
We're silent before I say, "We need more training. And we must figure out who's Pittacus."

Sam nods. "I agree. We'll need a new place to train."

Marina and Eight come back. Eight's smiling slightly, and Marina has a brighter expression than before.  
I fall asleep, slightly happier that the world is normal-ish again.

*John*

I'm here with Sarah and Malcolm. I'm training, launching fireballs at a tree.  
"We really need a new safe house,"Sarah comments, sighing. Malcolm agrees.  
We're somewhere in a forest close to the hotel we're at.

Suddenly I hear a female voice call out, "Malcolm!"

All three of us turn to the source. A woman around forty with kind dark brown eyes and short-ish spiky black hair waves at Malcolm, striding across the ground and meeting Malcolm here.  
Malcolm's eyes widen in confusion, then recognition flickers through them.  
"Kathleen, it has been so long!"  
Kathleen laughs, slapping Malcolm's back.  
"After you disappeared, I found Loralites. Malcolm, where have you been?"she asks.  
Malcolm explains.  
"Wait, Loralites?"I ask, intrigued.  
She nods. "Yes. I am one of the scientists Malcolm gathered to help the Loric. I have tried contacting others...but I suppose they have died. My son and I live very close to the Loric gems. We live where no one knows where we are. Civilization is thirty miles from us, so we only go into town every four months. I have quite a large underground facility and home center."  
She turns back to Malcolm, gesturing at us. "Are they the Loric?"  
Malcolm nods. "John, number four. And this is Sarah. She's a human."  
Kathleen greets us warmly.  
"You must come to my home in Brazil! It's perfectly safe, we've lived there for ten years. No one has found us. The trees create the perfect camouflage."  
I look at Malcolm, pulling him to me and asking, "Can we trust her?"  
Malcolm nods, a distant look on his face.  
"Yes. We can. Kathleen is a Loric Garde. She came here long before you."he replies.  
My brow furrows. What if she's just someone who would betray Lorien in a moment?  
Kathleen replies solemnly, "If I betrayed you, I swear on my life and my child's. If I betray you, I am better dead. Betraying Lorien would make me the worst being in the universe. I am Loric straight to the core."

I study her, analyzing. If we had Ella, we could just ask her to search through her mind.

Suddenly, a flash of white-hot pain swept through me. I feel agonized. I drop to the floor, my forehead throbbing. The pain is excruciating. I heard Sarah and the others calling to me. Sarah drops to the ground, trying to help me. My body glows as flames lick my body. I can practically feel the vibrations of the molecules in the air bouncing and colliding. Loud cracks of thunder sound across the forest.  
I groan.  
I lift my hands, feeling a ticklish feeling spread through them. Maybe there's something on my hands...  
I hold them to my eyes. An electric shock runs through my body.

I scream, pain rushing through me. What is happening?

Kathleen stands before me, worried. "John, I'm so sorry...that was not supposed to be so painful,"she says, kneeling and pressing her hands to my forehead.  
I groan, feeling sick. I lean forward and vomit on the forest floor. Sarah dabs my neck, wiping off the sweat.  
Black dots dance across my vision as I slowly lose consciousness.

***sorry for the short ch. I promise to update my stories everyday this week with longer chapters!* BTW, I think there shall be Six/Nine! Last call to put your 'votes' in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Sorry for the hold-up, people. I have a retarded essay for World History, and a huge test. I'm doing pretty well, but I don't wanna bomb this test...AND to top it off, I get distracted really easily. Any tips? BTW, I have to write a CCOT Essay...mean anything to any of you guys?**

**For those of you I PM'ed, you sorta know what will happen. OK ! On with the story. **

**i love marina/eight :)**

*Marina*

Eight's back. He looks like Eight, acts like Eight, but he's not...my Eight. Eight remembers his Cepan and his past life in India, but doesn't recall who John, Nine, Six, Sam, Ella, Malcolm, BK, or Five is. He still has his abilities and he can use them well.

I'm sad he can't remember me. Sometimes...I wish I could hear what Eight was going to say when he died.

Did he love me?

Or was it just a need to be healed?

Locating the others, we come across a small motel. We find out that the others are staying there.

When Eight pulled me away from Sam, BK, and Ella, he told me how much he wished he could get his memories back. He wanted me to pretend like he still remembered. He wanted me...to be happy.

"Hey! We're here, Marina!"Ella calls to me, smiling.

Sneaking off is easy now that we have Eight. He teleports with Sam and Ella, then BK and me, and then my chest.

"So where are they?"Eight asks. I clutch a random phone from the plane. I feel bad for stealing, but I saw a tracking app on the phone, so I know they'll find it. I'll just leave it in a bathroom or something. Before I left, I committed Malcolm's number to memory. I dial his number.

When he answers, his voice is panicked. "Marina, come as fast as you can! Day Inn Yosemite Place, go to the small forest right next to the parking lot,"he says. I start to ask him questions, but the line drops dead. I sigh in frustration before saying,

I rush through the forest, the others hot on my tail, my chest in my hands. Malcolm, who stands at the edge of the parking lot, waves and looks relieved. "Marina, you have to help John. Six, Adam, and Nine are still at the base,"he says. He leads us to where John is unconcious. My eyes widen when I see a woman hiding behind a bush. I flinch, acting before I can think. I freeze her, trapping her with a thick sheet of ice. It's been easier to call up my new legacy.

"Whoa! Marina, this is Kathleen, she's an asset,"Malcolm says, stopping me. I blush profusely. "I'm so sorry,"I say, letting the ice melt away. I stick my hand out. "I'm Marina,"I say, smiling. Kathleen seems like a nice woman with smile wrinkles at the edges of her mouth. I turn away and kneel next to John.

Sarah greets Eight, bundling into a big hug. Then she sees Ella, and does the same, who returns it. Eight gives me a confused look, not knowing who Sarah or Malcolm is. Malcolm claps Eight on the back, smiling. Everyone's happy to see Eight and Ella.

"What's wrong with him?"I ask, turning to Malcolm. But my answer comes from Kathleen. "I have a legacy where I can quicken the developing of a new legacy for others. The more powerful, the faster it will develop, but it's much more painful. I think I accidently triggered my legacy, and now...John's stuck in a coma. I believe he just received a new legacy...more than one, in fact. He should be wake up in a day,"Kathleen explains, looking worried.

I nod. I press my hands to his forehead, smiling at a concerned Sarah. She's trembling. I wait, hoping for John to wake up.

"It probably won't work, Marina. Sometimes Garde's bodies just need rest sometimes after developing a legacy so quickly,"Kathleen assures me. I sigh, frustrated after three minutes. "It didn't work. Can't someone just whistle really loud to wake him up?"I ask. Kathleen sighs, looking guilty. "We tried that. He just needs some rest,"she says. I share a look with Ella.

We have a telepathic conversation. "Ella, do you think you can check if Kathleen really is an asset? We might have another traitor here,"I ask.  
"Yes,"she replies before falling silent. A concentrated expression settles on Ella's face. Eight touches my arm. "It's OK. Uh...John will be fine,"he says, giving me a floppy smile. I melt inside, smiling. "Yeah,"I agree.

"She's...good, I believe,"Ella says. I nod, turning to give Kathleen a warm smile. "I'm sorry I acted that way...lately I've been forced out of my comfort zone and now I'm always on my toes,"I say. She hesitates, before asking, "Recuerdas Lorien?" Delight rushes through me, and before I know it, I'm speaking to her rapidly in Spanish. She tells me she lives in Brazil, and that she has the perfect training equipment.

"Hey, guys, they're back,"Sam says, stomping his way through his forest from the parking lot. Six, Adam, and Nine follow him, looking battered up. Adam huffs. "They HAD to bomb the place. We're screwed up. We really should move,"he says. Six sighs, then her eyes dart to Eight and Ella. Tears shine in her eyes, and she hugs him. "Nice to see you back, bro,"she says. I'm surprised by the greeting.

Eight looks at me, confused again. "Um...hi,"he says. Six looks stunned. Nine barrels into the hug, lifting Eight up.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, don't forgive me! I caused you to die, it's all my fault, but I'm so glad you're back. Eight, I can be, your, like, slave or something the rest of my life. I totally don't deserve to live. And also, Eight, thank you so much...for trying to save me. In the end, Marina's the one who destroyed Five,"Nine rants, squeezing Eight. Eight looks confused again. Jeez, why didn't I think to explain this?

Six and Nine go on to greet Ella, hugging her, too.

Then they see John. "Well, look at Johnny-boy. What happened to him?"Nine asks, arms crossed.

Six gapes. "Sarah, why is he unconscious?"

We explain the whole situation, with Kathleen throwing out a bunch of apologies. With Nine, Six, and Adam up-to-date, everyone falls silent.

"So...you're Nine, right?"Eight asks. Nine looks concerned. "Uh...duh, man. Did you hit your head to hard? Oh, wait, I bet Marina knocked you out with her ice magic,"he jokes, grinning. Eight looks uncomfortable and I decide to step in.

"Uh, guys. Eight...he lost his memory...so, can you leave him alone for awhile?"I say. Six and Nine gape at him. "Holy shit! Dude, what the hell?"Nine asks. Six sighs. "Oh, no..."she mutters. I wave their disappointment away. "But! He's still the same Eight,"I say quickly. Nine asks him, "So is Nurse Marina still your girlfriend? She did get a lot stronger."

Eight glances at me, before cracking a smile and bumping fists with him. "As long as she keeps me,"he replies smoothly while I blush a deep red. Six winks at me. I cross my arms, saying, "You know what I think? You and Six are chickens." Nine glares at me. "Oh yeah? You wanna fight, Marina? Have you gotten to cocky?"he taunts. I laugh. "That's rich, coming from you. No, I meant...you and Six have trouble with your feelings. A lot. Like, both of you are just...so...so...oblivious! I mean, can you guys...just realize the truth? Especially you, Six. I thought you were good with admitting things to yourself,"I reply.

Nine scratches his head, confused, but Six totally gets what I'm hinting at. "MA-RINA!"she screams before charging at me. Eight shares a look with Nine. "What's happening?"he asks him. Nine shrugs. "Eh. Girls. Never gonna understand 'em,"he says.

"Idiots,"Six and I say together. "Hey!"Eight says, trying to look offended. Six tackles me, tickling me. I giggle and push her off with telekinesis. She pushes back at me, and we have this whole mind-power fight.

I laugh. "Admit it, Six. Just admit it,"I sing. She screeches, looking horrified. "Never in a million years!" I giggle, shooting icicles everywhere. "You're in denial, my dear!"I sing. Six crosses her arms, huffing. Then she turns invisible. Kathleen screams. "Guys! Guys!" We continue bombarding each other with our powers.

"GUYS!"Kathleen flings us backwards away from each other with telekinesis. I laugh, grinning. Six laughs, too.

"OK, fine. We have to go. Our best chance is Kathleen's safe house. When's the next flight to Brazil?"Six asks.

Everyone agrees.

I sigh deeply, smiling at how conveniently everything was working out. "Kathleen, how did you find Malcolm?"I ask her. She sighs.

"You see, I was in the closest town we live next to in Brazil last week, and I overheard this nosy friend of mine who happens to be obsessed with America. She was babbling about the explosion at the John Hancock Center, and I was really interested. I looked at the news, and apparently, they caught your faces. I went on a plane to straight to Chicago, searching for you. As Malcolm knows, I have a legacy concerning computers. I was given a permit to search the apartment you stayed at, and I found much of the high-tech gear you guys used there. Most of it was hardly recognizable, but some of the electronics you used were intact with just a few dents and scratches."

Kathleen takes a breath, smiling.

"Touching computers, I can find out everything about the person who used it right before me. It's a very odd and interesting legacy, but it was very helpful for me because I instantly discovered where Malcolm is. As long as I had that laptop you last used, I could find you. So, I took it, and since then, it's like there's a map in my head, telling me where to find you,"she explained.

I exchange suspicious look with Six, but Ella calms me down. "She's not lying, Marina,"she tells me telepathically.

I nod.

"Oh, yeah, guys, so what will we do? What's the plan? All I know is that once we get to the safe house, we need to figure out how to rescue Two and Three,"I say. Nine looks at me. "Uh, WHAT?"

I smile, embarrassed. "Um, I forgot to say that Two and Three are alive?"

Sarah gasps. "They are?"

"Yes. And they're being tortured,"Ella interjects, tears in her eyes. Six looks sorry. "Oh, Ella, what happened?"

Adam speaks up. "Guys, we need to get out of here."

Everyone nods.

Nine groans. "AW...I HATE PLAYING STOWAWAY!"he cries.

All of us laugh.

**I don't believe that was a very good chapter...**

**Anyway, please check out the one-shots I've been writing! **

**And...is this too much to ask for?  
**

**Can I PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE E have at least five reviews? Please! That would totally motivate me to update more often.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEOPLE!  
**

**-CONVERSE ROCK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry! I am the worst author of all time! I hope you forgive me!**

**ugh, what am I thinking! To repay you guys, I will just get into the chapter. ENJOY, EVERYONE!**

* * *

Unknown POV

"Is it still intact?"the General asked, glaring down at the scientist. He quickly nodded, cowering under the General's harsh stare. "Yes! According to the tracking device, Ella is moving at fast speeds, traveling south from the United States,"he chattered in a slightly high-pitched voice out of fear.

The General nodded, leaning onto his stool in the center of the facility, satisfied. "I see. Very well, then. I suggest you bring out the droids. I want ten of your best scientists to test and verify that they are complete and ready,"he said. The scientist started to protest, saying that the droids were only the prototypes. The General cut him off with a sharp click of his tongue. "We cannot accept that. Setrakus Ra the Great cannot accept tardiness. You must complete this task as soon as possible. They must be ready. When we find their next safehouse destination, we will most likely be able to finish most of them off,"the General said, a nasty smirk on his face that would've scared any normal human half to death.

But the scientist was not any human. He had been under the influence of the Mogs for so long that it was surprising that he did not consider himself a Mog scientist. He knew he wasn't. He knew he was Jonathan Pitts from the state of Washington. He knew he used to have a wife, a two-year old son who was twelve right now. He knew his eight-year old daughter was in college now. He knew that his dog, who had been his long-life friend, was dead. He knew, he knew, he knew. The worst part was how he remembered clearly each and every moment of which he spent with his family. Setrakus knew this, too, and he saw it as the scientist's weakness. Setrakus was, in short, pure evil. He could destroy anyone's very being, twisting their mind.

Jonathan Pitts knew it, too. The Mogs may have tried to suck every memory from his brain, but it was still there, clear as daylight. On the note of daylight, the last time Jonathan had seen daylight was eight years ago. This fact absolutely horrified him.

He sighed, focusing his eyes on the computer in front of him. Everyday, he prayed to God that the Loric would rescue him and destroy the Mogs. When he had first agreed to join Malcolm, he had merely been curious. If he had known his life would turn into this, he definitely would've refused to agree with Malcolm.

The General padded out, a grim smile on his face.

"Arkus!"

Jonathan turned, calling the young and newly recruited scientist from the Mog colony. He was young and naïve, but brilliant nonetheless.

"The General's commands. Please assemble our best scientists. I suppose the rankings are listed in the Council Room nextdoor this facility. Then tell them to meet here immediately,"Jonathan commanded. Arkus nodded quickly, bowing in the Mog custom before racing out to heed the commands of the General. He sighed, slumping into his seat.

The droids...were absolutely the most terrible invention in the world.

The scientist wearily walked to the facility that could only be acessed by a select few. He was one of them, with the code branded into his hand. If killed or knocked unconcious, the code would be disabled and disappear forever. He scanned the code on his arm and watched the metallic door slide open immediately. Entering, he winced, seeing the bright surgical lights. Once he entered, he beheld the most terrifying invention of all time.

The Droids.

Or, more correctly, modified human children with enhanced strength and abilities.

He gazed over at the array of children in the tubes filled with a special liquid formula that helped increase their abilities. The air mask that was connected to a tank of perfectly filtered oxygen was wrapped around each of their face's, allowing them to breathe. With chips directly connected to the brains, the child droids' chips were hooked to each of their nerves, making sure that none of them would be capable of betrayal. If that ever did happen, all of them would probably die from the thousand volt shock.

He shuddered, seeing some of the same features he had seen in his children. Cherubic faces, with blond, black, red, or brown hair. All of them were children. None of them should have ever deserved this fate.

One of the droids' eyes opened. It was a small girl, no older than six. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the bright lighting. Squinting, her brain processed the scientist dressed in his white lab coat before her. She moved through the liquid she floated in, reaching out, only to press glass. The obvious emotion of disappointment was displayed clear on her face. The scientist was caught in a fit of surprise. This one had emotions!

He watched the child's reactions, studying her.

She had curly jet black hair that curled around the nape of her neck. Her hair glittered in the water, looking almost purple. Her eyes were emerald green, shining with curiosity and intelligence. Her skin was tannish, highlighting her dark hair. Had the droid processing not worked? This girl seemed normal! With all of the emotions, there was something definitely wrong. Jonathan made it his mission to make sure that the girl lived.

That meant testing her and lying that she was a perfect droid.

That meant risking his life for this girl.

Jonathan realized why he was so willing to do this. There was just a tiny spark. There was a spark of hope in him all along, and now it was burning brilliantly in him. Because of this girl, Johnathon actually felt human again. For the first time in a very long time, Jonathan felt like there was a chance to defeat the Mogs because of this small defect in the system.

He would do whatever it took to help this girl.

* * *

"I'll take these droids here,"Jonathan said in a pompous and important tone, herding the children in the green-eyed girl's section of the Droid lab to him. Section 8. No one questioned him as he walked of with the droids walking perfectly behind him.

There were fifteen of them in all, and each of them were emotionless as ever. Each of them excluding the green-eyed girl. Jonathan walked to his testing room. Each scientist had their own testing room.

Jonathan looked at the girl. "Can you hear me?"he asked her. The girl blinked, hesitating, before nodding. "Yes,"she said in a high and silky voice. It was soft, but it seemed to vibrate through the entire room. "Good,"he said, nodding in approval. "You're different. And that's special. Very good. Now, listen. You must obey every single command you are given. You must blend in. If you are told to kill, do it. Until the time is right, you must be kept hidden."

Jonathan continued to explain to the girl, testing the others at the equipment. He was already used to the functioning of the machines, and he worked with a fluidity that only a well-trained person in his position could work. Seeing the other fourteen, the droids were perfect. They obeyed everything.

Soon, the girl seemed and acted just like the rest. A droid. Besides the twinkle in her green eyes, Jonathan could not tell the difference between her and any of the others.

There was hope for Earth yet. Despite Lorics betrayals, there may have been some sliver of a chance that Earth would not fall. Earth would destroy the Mogs.

**AGAIN, I AM SOOOO SORRY! KILL ME NOW (well, try not to...)**

**anyway, review! And favorite and follow, if that's what you usually do. Thank you guys for being the best! **

**One and only,**

**~~flyingconverselol ~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**sup! sorry for not updating so long... :( enjoy!**

***JOHN***

"Good, you're up," a voice says as I sleepily wake up, groaning. "Good morning to you,"I reply grumpily. Kathleen and Sarah sit next to me. Kathleen's hand clamps around my wrist. The others surround us, watching. "Sorry about earlier. Now, can you show us your new ability-?" she asks, looking at me earnestly.

As her hand encircles my arm, I feel power surging through me, like it's becoming even stronger. Intensifying, I feel new things roaring to life, rising quickly through my body. Cackling through the air, Six gasps while the others murmur in surprise. "How the heck..." she mutters, staring at me.

I hear Kathleen cough, and she lets go of my wrist. I feel the power fade, and I know that I need it back. I call upon my power, and it inches back, slowly but surely.

I'm surrounded by a small orb of water. And I was breathing regularly. "What about the weather?" Six asks impatiently. Kathleen repeats the same process, except the tugging at my gut is a new feeling altogether. Telling me to bring rain, Kathleen amps up the power that surges through me, making it incredibly easy for me to focus all of my willpower on calling up a storm.

Rain drops appear, dotting the earth where we stand on.

"Impressive," Kathleen says, praising me. I stand back, feeling dizzy. I slowly collapse to the ground. "Um, where are we?" I ask.

"Oh, we're in Brazil. In a forest somewhere near Kathleen's safe house. It's probably still ten miles away, so we rested here. Everyone's really tired, so we couldn't use our legacies like teleporting or something," Marina explains.

Kathleen explains, "One of my legacies is amplifying others legacies and calling upon it. I can help people gain their new legacies. But there is a limit. A Garde's body may be come overtaxed, and it will burn up. The more powerful the Garde, the more legacies will appear. If I had amplified your abilities any more the first time I touched you, you would definitely have burned up all your energy and died."

All of us are silent. I could have died. Sarah is pale, and the rest are equally worried as they inch away from Kathleen ever so slightly.

"So, you could have the potential to kill someone as long as they are a Garde with just one touch," Sarah says, looking cautious.

Kathleen smiles in an almost apologetic way. "I guess, being powerful backfires on the Garde sometimes," she says.

"So, that means, nobody use your legacies right now or you won't be ready for training!" Marina cries, smiling brightly.

Eight rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, uh...I might have overdid it and fell unconscious."

Marina rolled her eyes, huffing but still looking concerned for Eight.

Sarah helps me stay standing. "Are you OK?" she asks, worried. I smile weakly and nod. "Well, Johnny boy, if you're done, let's go!" Nine says. He's falling back into his normal pattern now that Eight's back, but he's still more sincere and less arrogant than before.

I notice Marina talking to Eight a lot more. She's been telling him everything that has happened before. Once I woke up, Sarah told me how Eight had no memories prior to meeting the rest of the Garde. What confuses me is why the Mogs didn't take Eight's body. Marina told me that Eight was still encased in ice. Is Marina really becoming that powerful? I turn, seeing her clutch the vial of liquid that restarted Eight's body.

She's talking to Eight and Ella, a slightly sad and wistful look on her face. "Hey, you OK? You look confused," Sarah says softly. I turn to her, my hand wrapped tightly around her hand. "Yeah...just thinking," I reply, looking down at her. Her warm eyes glint, and I basically lose myself...as cheesy as that sounds.

"Hey. You're using that look again," she warns teasingly. "What look?" I ask innocently. She elbows me softly. "The look that says, 'I'll protect you no matter what...even if it means doing something really, really stupid,. Please don't do that. I'm a big girl now," Sarah says, lifting her chin to meet my gaze steadily.

I chuckle, squeezing her hand. "I got it, Sarah."

"Good." She winks and goes off to talk to Six, both of them laughing and joking around.

"Oh, you are whipped."

I look on my left to see Nine, a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes. "Yeah? What about you and Six?" Nine's face darkens and contorts, and I know I've hit a soft spot. "We're just fighting partners, Johnny," he says, taking on a defensive tone. As I banter with Nine about liking Six, I think about Sam. He's got a bad with Six, and I really hope he doesn't get his heart broken. After all, he's my best friend, and I can't let that happen to him. It's not right.

"And, yeah, I can't just take Six away from Sam. I'm not that horrible, Four," Nine says grumpily, looking over at him. Sam's still skinny from being in captivity for so long, but he's been able to gain some muscle ever since he came to Chicago. He's also gotten slightly taller, and his dark hair has grown longer.

"Yeah. Please don't. He would be devastated. But, you know, maybe Six doesn't want any of that right now. She's a pretty strong and independent girl, Nine," I advise. Nine snorts, arms crossed. We're still walking, and Kathleen quickly tells us that we're almost to her safe house.

I blow out a sigh of relief. I definitely need a nice bed to sleep in. I'm tired out of my mind.

"Forget this girl shit talk. You've got some new powers now. I seriously need to talk to Kathleen about getting new powers and shit. I'm not letting you surpass me, Johnny," he says, grinning widely. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "Of course, Nine. Whatever."

"And, they're just like Six's. What next? Invisibility? You already have healing and breathing underwater like Marina. I saw what you did with the bubble. Pretty dang cool and you didn't drown!"

Nine continues to blab about powers and legacies. Then the group stops in some thick underbrush.

"We're here, everyone."

**I hoped you liked it! I'm really sorry for not updating. I hoped you liked that short chapter. I'll try to make them longer. :)**

**bye! **

**flyingconverselol **


End file.
